Ark 18 episode 7: Mary's 'Sweet' Escape
'The sweet escape' Mary sat in Eden’s room on the floor staring out a window, she watched the birds chirp to each other and tweet along happily coming home to their mother’s nests or learning how to fly. Mary turned to look around his room and spotted a mirror. She tilted her head a bit as she walked towards the mirror staring at herself. She swallowed hard as she reached a hand out to touch the mirror. Looking at herself she frowned. “I’ve been in this room.. for too long.. b-but if I leave Eden will find me and probably kill me.” Mary’s smile widened a bit. “How exciting..” She batted her eyes a bit as she looked at her attire, she wore nothing but her underwear in his room since she wasn’t very fond of clothing. She pulled on one of Eden’s tank tops and cut it into a crop top, pulling on a grey jacket and pulling on a small tight pair of shorts she got at the mall and tights she pulled up the tights up to her thighs and found her heels putting them on she grinned looking at herself. ' ' “Mmhm.. perfect.” She grinned as she twirled looking at herself. Her eyes lowered in a small glare, almost sexy enough to seduce the mirror but that glare wasn’t to seduce it was the glare of hunger. She hadn’t eaten since Eden left and her survival mode started. She licked her lips seductively and cracked her knuckles and neck. “Now.. time to find a way out of here.” She smiled looking around his room. Before she left she took a glance at a magazine under his bed. She paused slowly leaning down to pick it up and looking at the beautiful woman on the cover. She turned her head a bit to the side staring at the almost naked woman on the cover. A weird feeling of jealousy came to greet Mary as she stared at the magazine for a while before her claws came out and ripped it to shreds throwing the pieces on his bed. “I’m independent.. no one can keep me here locked up. Especially not me.” She grinned a wicked smile that would scare the shit out of any living person. You can see the insanity she hid inside her oozing out of her. She squinted her eyes at the window and unlocked it. Opening the window the peeked her head out. She took a deep breath taking in the fresh air, shutting her eyes as the wind blew her long blood red hair, swaying softly and innocently in the air. Opening her eyes she crawled out the window and jumped to the ground. Shooting her head up to look around she looked back at the window. “Catch me if you can Eden.. no one can lock away Mary forever.” She giggled skipping away. 'A taste of freedom.. again.' (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jx5oOXZOiWc&list=RDjx5oOXZOiWc) Mary walked down the street with a soft sum, humming the song “Funhouse”. She twirled and giggled like a weirdo refusing to care what people said and how they looked at her. In the distance she heard loud music and people laughing and screaming with joy. She took a deep breath and smelled the fresh air. “Mmmh.. I smell.. food.” She laughed as she hurried towards the scent. As she got closer she saw some type of club, she saw a movie that had a club in it, it had a lot of stupid drunk people walking around and drugged out people. Mary grinned as she walked up to the bouncers cutting the whole line. “Hello doll.. mind letting a girl inside?” She asked tracing her nail down his chest sensually. The bouncer’s eyes widened behind his tinted black glasses and nodded moving out of the way to let her in. Mary grinned as she walked past him with her hips swaying side to side. The bouncer stared at her from behind as she walked away ignoring the people yelling at him for letting her cut the whole line. As she walked in she smelled alcohol, sweat and perfume. She looked around the room, her blood thirst was over powering her sanity. Looking around she spotted a drunk man wobbling around with his friend laughing. “Mh.. two.” She laughed to herself as she walked up to them. “Hello boys, you look like you’re having fun.” She smiled as they both looked at each as if they won’t the jackpot. “Hell yeah girl! Wanna join us?” One of the guys laughed together and Mary let out a sly smile. “Oh I’d be delighted to.” As she hung out with them, they took shots and she pretended to take a few shots but instead of drinking the disgusting cold hard liquor she threw the liquid over her shoulder, they were too drunk to even notice. She stayed with them a while before getting bored. She wanted to play a game. Her sick twisted mind came in to play, she giggled acting as if she was drunk and they already knew taking her to their house. They were roommates sharing a room together, she sat and drove off with them in a taxi. 'Don’t play with your food, ''unless you’re Mary''' Finally they got to their house and Mary followed them inside, they both high fived each other as they walked inside and both of them closed the door behind her as if they were going to close in on her and take over her “poor innocent self”. She turned around to face them. “So.. who wants to play a game?” She asked with a small giggle. They both looked confused and laughed a bit. “What kinda game?” One of them asked. Mary simply just smiled and walked up to them slowly un buttoning one of their shirts. The guy got excited and just before he got too excited she pulled off his shirt and quickly snuck behind him and wrapped the shirt around his neck. Choking him now. The man gasped for breaths as she pulled out a gun from the man’s back pocket and pointed it at his friend. “You always carry guns around when you go out?” She asked whispering in the man’s ear but all she heard was him gasping for breath and his friend freaking out with his hands up. “P-PLEASE DON’T HURT US.” Mary giggled throwing him to the ground and throwing his shirt over her shoulder. She squinted her eyes at him and smiled. “You were going to rape me and try to kill me afterwards hm?” She smiled at them as they both looked at enough other in an “oh fuck” kind of way. “I may not look smart but my intelligence level is 10x above yours.” She grinned pointing the gun to the shorter male. “You stand up and you get on your knees. Suck his dick.” She laughed. The guy standing covered his eyes. “Oh fuck.. come on please anything—“ She cocked the gun raising and eyebrow. “Come on now.” She snapped. Just as the guy got on his knees he heard the click of the gun and he quickly pulled down his friend’s pants and.. sucked his own friend’s dick. She laughed watching as she finally pulled him away from him. “You definitely enjoyed that.” She said as she noticed tears rolling down his cheeks. “Aw.. you’re a little bitch.” She said shoving his head down her heel pushing down on his head as his friend tried to reach his hand out to help him and grab her hand she shot his shoulder. “Back up.” The man yelled and fell to the ground. His friend on the floor squirmed in place sobbing. “Geez, you humans are just so easy to manipulate. You’ll do anything to save each other but I bet if I said I’ll let you live if you let me have your friend you’ll do it.” The guy on the floor look at his friend and back up at her. “You’re all secretly animals.. just like I am.” She hummed softly pointing the gun to his friend bleeding out on the floor. “P-Please man don’t let her..” He sobbed. Mary giggled. “So? What’ll it be?” She asked. The guy on the floor nodded. “Y-YES JUST DO IT, LET ME GO!” He cried out. Mary laughed. “You see. You’re just chopped liver to him.” She shot the man who was bleeding out and kept her heel on his head. “Now, you’re gonna watch me eat him.” His eyes widened. “E-Eat?! WHAT THE FUCK LADY?!” He screamed as she dug her heel deeper into his temple. “Duh, it’s how I live..” She smiled pulling her heel off his head and quickly grabbing him by his hair she slammed him against the wall, she then grabbed the shirt that was thrown over her shoulder and tied him up along with taking off his shirt to tie his legs together. Then, Mary began to feast ripping the man to shreds and the only thing his friend could do was watch, trying to look away he couldn’t because he was left there with remorse and sadness for what he had done. 'Delicious..' The man threw up from the sight and sat there in his own vomit. Mary cringed a bit and wiped her lips as she finished devouring his friend. “Please.. I don’t want to live anymore. I deserve to join him. Kill me. Please.” He begged. Mary smiled as she walked up to him keeping away from his vomit. “You do deserve to join him.. but you also deserve to live and suffer for the stupid heartless choice you made. I gave you time to think it over and the worst part? I know you’re gonna be too pussy to kill yourself.” She laughed as she pulled away from him licking her lips. “By the way, your friend tasted pretty good, but I bet you would have been more delicious."The man screamed as tears streamed down his cheeks she dropped the gun beside him and walked towards the door. “See ya later baby.” She waved off to the man who sat there in his miserable mess. Mary left as she walked down the streets, it was pitch black and she felt much better after her meal. ‘Are people really that desperate for survival? I know I am… god it’s so much fun fucking with humans.. they’re so stupid and deep down they’re just selfless little shits that this world doesn’t need.’ She thought to herself as she walked biting on her lip a bit. ‘I’ll never get tired of this..’ She smiled walking down an alley of a dark street spotting a girl all alone. “Hm… I wonder.” She laughed walking up to her stroking her hair. She looked sad as she sat on the sidewalk. “What’s wrong my dear?” She girl looked up at her with tears in her eyes. “My boyfriend.. he dumped me.” Mary sat beside her. “Oh no.. why?” She asked as if she was interested, and the girl began to talk and talk. Mary smiled listening to her acting like she cared. ‘Girls are just as stupid, all you need to do is act like you care and they’re just easily wrapped around your finger..’ She smiled staring at the girl. “Oh no.. how horrible. Men are stupid.” She said shaking her head. The girl smiled a bit. “Hey.. you going anywhere? Wanna come over?” She asked standing up and taking Mary’s hand. Mary grinned as she stood up. “Oh.. I’d be delighted. You have anything to eat?.. I’m starving..” She smiled following behind her as they walked into the distance. It’s crazy how people can become your friend for such a short amount of time and how easily you can forget them.. then there’s those people who you’ll never forget and they’ll never leave the back of your head and you’ll never get used to it so you get scared and try to run away from it but the thought of them will always haunt you no matter how hard you try. That’s how Mary felt about Eden. She always had him on her mind and no matter how hard she tried to ignore her feelings she always came back to them. Even now running away from him she still secretly hoped he’d find her and punish her for doing something so stupid but the animal inside of her took over.. and the fact that Yani was a part of her didn’t make her mind any more usual than it should be. She was fucked up beyond belief and she seemed to like it but something in the back of her head is begging for her to stop. Category:Ark 18